Domestic Traditions
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson have been together long enough to know each other's ins and outs. The domestic traditions in their relationship quite contrast with their hero/anti-hero alter egos, but it certainly works for them.


Surprisingly, Peter Parker was a top. Wade Wilson, on the other hand, was a bottom. The big, bad, gun-toting merc-with-a-mouth maniac… was a bottom. But, as there was no one to _be_ surprised by this – they kept their relationship a secret – they didn't have to worry about the judgement of anyone outside their relationship. This was especially helpful given that they had some other… non-traditional roles in their relationship as well.

It was customary for them that Deadpool, who was mostly an out-at-night-blowing-things-up kind of guy, would be home doing chores while Spiderman was out saving the city during the day. Still, there was great respect and equality between them. They each just had their own comforts in life. And turn-ons.

For example…

Generally, Wade would wake at the same time as Peter – he was the one to drag the younger man out of bed each day when the alarm clock went off – and make breakfast while Peter was in the shower. By the time the younger man was dressed and ready to go, a hot plateful of sausages and eggs were on the table, waiting for Peter, who devoured them eagerly each morning.

"Slow down, champ," Wade chuckled one morning, when Peter was in a particularly intense rush to get out the door, as he was running a little late already. "Eager to get some meat in that pretty little mouth of yours, huh?"

"Shu' up, Wilson," Peter mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"You know you want my sausage, Pete."

As always, Wade made Peter laugh, and he nearly spat his mouthful of sausage back out onto his plate.

"Ha! Can't take it all at once, can ya?"

"Fuck off. You _know_ I can."

"Oh, yeah? Gee… I don't think I remember if that's true or not! Must've been in a fugue state at the time," Deadpool laughed brightly. "Maybe you should prove it to me again."

Again, Peter nearly choked on his meal as he took another bite, not expecting the explicit suggestion (even though he probably should have been expecting it, given who it was coming from).

"Wade," Peter warned. "Not funny right now. Gotta eat. Running late."

"But Petey…" Wade whined with a smug grin. "My sausage is soooo delicious. Try it and see."

When Wade winked at him, Peter felt his mouth go dry, so he took a sip of his apple juice. Unfortunately for him, Wade chose this exact moment to slowly pull the head of his penis out of the hole in his boxers.

 _Oh, God,_ Peter was thinking. _He's hard._

"W-Wade… I can't. I'm late, and I-"

"But _baby…_ "

"Don't do that to me. C'mon. You know I have a thing with the mayor this morning. You _know_ that."

"I'm sorry, baby boy. You're right. You don't have time for sausage right now."

With that, Deadpool swiped the half-full plate away from his lover and removed it from the table.

"Hey!" Peter cried. "I wasn't done!"

"You're late," Wade teased. "Time to go, handsome man! Come here and let me tie your tie."

Huffing in protest, Peter rose from his seat and handed Wade his tie. With expert hands, Wade did up the top button of Peter's dress shirt and tied it around his neck, neatly and exactly in the right place.

"So handsome…" Wade mused, smiling at his lover as he rested his hands on Peter's shoulders and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Pete. Now, get going. I'll see you tonight."

With a nod and a quick, "Love you too," Peter grabbed his gear and rushed out of the apartment.

Wade often worried when Peter didn't text him throughout the day, but he knew how busy Spiderman could be, so he tried not to worry. Still, it was always a relief when the apartment door opened and he saw Peter step inside. It always made his heart stop. That was how Wade knew he was in love.

When Peter did get home that night, Wade was exactly where Peter expected him to be: dressed in a flowy white skirt with a woman's blouse on, leaning over the kitchen sink as he washed dishes.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Peter groaned, dropping his bag on the dining room floor. "That _never_ gets old."

"No?" Wade asked with a smile, as he looked back over his shoulder at his lover, who was quickly approaching him.

"Never," Peter assured him, finally close enough to rest his hands on Wade's hips and kiss his neck from behind.

"Oh, Petey," Wade sighed, letting his head lean back to Peter's shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And you've been _such_ a good little housewife, Wade. I see you vacuumed and wiped down the tables. And dishes too! How lucky am I?"

"That depends," Wade teased. "How lucky do you want to be?"

With a smirk, Peter hiked Wade's skirt up to his waist and pressed against him from behind, his erection rubbing against Wade's ass.

As soon as he felt it, Wade asked with a grin, "Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

" _So_ happy to see you, Wade…"

"Mmm… Glad to hear it, big boy. You ready to eat that sausage now?"

Peter thought for a moment, then pushed his hips forward, pinning Wade against the counter in front of the sink, saying, "I think I'm ready for something else."

Wade felt his heart skip a beat as Peter's hand reached beneath his skirt, between his legs, and cupped his balls. He was no longer wearing boxers, so access was easy, which Peter always loved. Of course, Wade knew this, and it was now a tradition to wear only the skirt when waiting for his lover to arrive home in the evenings. When he felt the warm skin of Peter's hand radiating up through him, though, Wade was somehow always surprised. And when Peter squeezed him gently in the palm of his hand? He was electrified.

"Pete," Wade sighed. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

"Want you right here. Right now."

"But… don't you want to be on the bed, or the couch, or someth-"

He was interrupted by the sensation of Peter roughly jerking his own pants and boxers down to his ankles in one swift movement, and shocked when he felt the length of Peter's shaft rutting against him.

"No," Peter growled. "Can't wait. Need you now, Wade."

"Good," Wade said. "I was hoping you'd say that, so I brought some of the lube out-"

As soon as Peter saw it, he grabbed the container and dispensed some of the lubricant onto his fingers, then wiped it haphazardly down Wade's crack until his fingers found the entrance.

When Wade groaned, "Fuck," Peter shivered, then roughly shoved his length into his lover, thrusting hard, causing Wade's hips to hit the counter. This earned a whine from the anti-hero, who gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles were white.

"Petey," he whimpered, as the younger man began to thrust hard and fast.

The speed and abruptness with which Peter entered him made pain erupt throughout Wade's body, but his tolerance for this was so high that the sensation faded quickly into euphoria as the head of Peter's cock began to hit his prostate.

"Fuck-" Wade gasped, between thrusts. "I… love… you."

Breathlessly, Wade pressed back against his lover and moved with him, but it didn't last long. Peter was finished before Wade could come.

" _Fuck,_ Pete," Wade groaned. "I was so close."

"I think I'm ready for that sausage now," Peter teased him, reaching around and groping Wade's length, causing him to gasp from the intense pleasure of the stimulation.

"Gods, yes."

As soon as Wade turned around, Peter finally pulled his skirt down and got on his knees. The look Peter gave his lover when he gazed up at him always made Wade hard. He knew what was coming next.

"Pete…"

But before Wade could say anything else, Peter had taken him fully into his mouth and was sucking hard on his length. As Wade gripped the counter behind him and fucked Peter's mouth with his cock, his lover swirled his tongue around the top of his member. When Peter reached up to squeeze Wade's balls again, though, it was all over, and Wade instantly emptied himself into Peter's mouth.

Once the young man had swallowed the last drop of Wade's orgasm, the older man smiled and said, "Looks like you can finish a whole sausage after all."


End file.
